NEW BEGINNINGS
by blkfriday16
Summary: A girl is waking up from a near death suside attempt . From an accident that can not be forgotten while her rapest still walks the streets of the city ,and when and old Bf comes along can her current relationship with Josh still work and move forward
1. Chapter 1

NEW BEGININGS

WHY IS IT SO QUIET WHY AM I SO COLD WHY IS IT DARK .

"J wake up wake up you can't leave you promised me you wouldn't leave stay alive stay alive for me please "

WHO COULD POSIBBLY BE SOBBING FOR ME I DIDN'T MATTER TO ANYONE ,WHO COULD BE SHEDDING TEARS FOR ME .

Ugh " J come on stay alive the police and the paramedics are here "

I KNOW THAT VOICE NOW IT WAS JOSH OH JOSH IM SO STUPID .I'M SO SORRY I MADE A PROMISE AND I BROKE IT . WHY IS IT SO BRIGHT .

" Her pulse ... she may not make ." SAID UNFIMULAR VOICE .

"J don't go into the light don't leave me ok "

JOSH HE SOUNDS SO DESPERATE . I FINALLY FEEL LIKE I CAN TALK .

"Josh I'm so sorry I hope u can forgive me ."

THEN EVERYTHING WENT BLACK .

WHEN I WAKE UP ...........

When I wake up finally I feel a warm body around me when I shift around in the bed Josh got immeadly.

" J J WHAT HURTS WANT ME TO MOVE J YOU STAYED !!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Breath Josh I'm fine but you didn't have to stay here . I'm fine it was just an accident ."

"No J if that were an acident I wouldn't have found with a gun in your hand and you bleeding to death on the floor your just lucky you missed "

"HHHHow did you -"

"Know . I found a letter on my doorstep to me saying not to open till after school but recongized the hand writing and opened , after reading callled the pilice and sprinted to your house just a few minutes after your you pulled the trigger . "

"I'm so sorry Josh i didn't mean to -"

" Don't worry but I brought the letter soo you could read it .I gotta go I'll be back later today."

After Josh left I turned around in the hospital bed and saw the letter . I decided i would open it and read .

**_Dear Josh by the time you've read this letter I'll be gone you know that at this point I'm tired of fighting .I know I made a promise to keep myself here for you but it getting harder everyday to look into the mirror and see me and see the happy girl that you have always said I was .Put yourself in my place you know me just as well as know you we've shared so many experinces together but this one we can't share . Please for me tell everyone goodbye and that I'm sorry . Goodbye my one and only love ._**

**_Love _**

**_ J_**


	2. Chapter 2

After reading the letter I wrote I thought about everything Josh and I have gone through.

What kind of person stays with a messed up person like me?

What kind of person stays with me period?

In the back of my mind I knew Josh stayed because he thought I could get better.

I was always told "life and love go on" after big incidents like mine.

I let my mind drift for a couple minutes and slowly started to drift into a deep sleep.

_Walking through the forest and everything is spinning. I feel a hand slowly making it way to my lower back .I stumbled a couple times over my feet. Why are the tress spinning? I know I drank only Coke. The hand stopped me. Everything happened so fast. I was on the cold damp ground and he was on top of me. He starts tugging at my pants. This is wrong. I started screaming begging for him to stop, but he wouldn't, and when he was done he walked away. Mike and josh came and called 911. _

*ok everyone I know its short but it's the best I could do at the moment please review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up again sadly in the hospital still. I know what happened to me that night and I know he's still out there but how does one fight a monster that is so good it can disappear. That party was a disaster for me first my best friend since like kindergarten made it clear that she is popular and I'm not and that we have been two different people since we left Mid-school. She's Miss Popularity and I'm a Loner ,but I don't know I got over after what happened . The only people that know about this is Josh and Mike are the only people who know what happened to me and Josh and after that became more than friends ,things changed so much it was scary .

*ok super reviewers I am having a writer's cramp basically I need help with what should happen next send me messages while writing your review on ideas you have for the story ,also check out my story Death Dreams .


	4. Chapter 4

I finally left the hospital. Josh drove me to the house and then went to pick up Mike. While I wondered around the house alone, now the question most of you are probably wondering where are parents well they died and my guardian is constantly well out of town and I am technically allowed to be on my own. I went upstairs to my room to take a nap.

_The forest again this time I am completely clothed. I looked around and saw him he came toward me, I couldn't move or run or scream. He caressed my arms and pulled me closer to him and began to whisper in my ear. As I began to squirm he tighten his grip on my arms. "I will have you completely someday, I will taste you fully and you won't be able to run from me" then as quickly as he showed up he vanished._

I felt hands on me, I woke up with a start. It was Josh with a very scared look on his face.

"What?"

"You were screaming and crying and I was trying to wake you up" he said

" What was I screaming ?" I whispered

"He's coming and he wants me."

_Okay everyone well take a look and tell me what you think should happen can't wait and thanks again _


End file.
